


Devour

by BlueNeutrino



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ambiguity, M/M, Wordcount: 200, pretty open for interpretation, sort-of red dragon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I do admire your courage, Will. I think I’ll eat your heart.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devour

**Author's Note:**

> Since they did Hannibal and Red Dragon completely in not the order or manner I expected, I'm just speculating at this point, but I really like the Red Dragon quote, "Remarkable boy. I do admire your courage. I think I'll eat your heart." I think there can be some interesting Hannigram takes on that, so I'm just drabbling down my thoughts.

“I do admire your courage, Will. I think I’ll eat your heart.”

Will trembles as his knees cave and Hannibal’s strong arms reach up to catch him. Blood trickles, then runs, then cascades, falling in a scarlet torrent to the floor. It’s too turbulent to pool, but instead crashes like waves, each heartbeat a thunderclap in the storm.

Eyes meet, blue becoming lost in brown like raining hitting the earth, and a silent understanding passes between them. This isn’t betrayal.

Unneeded, Will’s forgiveness stays silent behind his lips. It mingles with the blood in his throat until its reason for existence is smeared out by red, chased from his veins by the fading beats of his heart. He understands. 

For all Hannibal has done to worm his way inside Will’s head, creep under his skin and take deep root in his mind, it was never Will’s brain he wanted. He longed for Will's heart if only to drop and watch it shatter.

If this is the ending they’re to be granted, Will wishes he had a gift left to give. He knows the truth of it that there’s nothing left of his heart to consume. Hannibal has devoured it already.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this with it in mind that it's Dolarhyde who's left Will dying, not Hannibal, but choose whichever interpretation you find most satisfying.


End file.
